Attilan
New Attilan (in opposition to Old Attilan) | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Country = United States of America | City = New York City | State = New York (State) | Province = | Locale = Attilan | Capital = Attilan | Demonym = | Language = Tilan, English, Russian, Chinese ('see "Languages in Attilan") | Religion = see "Religion in Attilan" | Government = City-State | Government2 = | Ruler = | RulerLabel = | Currency = None (see "Currency in Attilan") | Custom = | Dimensions = | Population = 0 (15,000-20,000 before destruction) (Attilan}}}#Population|see "Population") | Status = Defunct | Preceded = | Succeeded = New Attilan | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four #47 | First2 = (Full appearance) (Mentioned) | Last = Infinity #3 | HistoryText = Pre-Inhuman Attilan 50,000 years ago, Attilan, the Island of the Gods, was a technologically advanced city, located in the North Atlantic Ocean. Phadion and Rhaya were exiled of the island for opposing Kadir, along with Tuk, heir of Attilan possibly their son, and the first offspring of the Inhumans. Tuk lived among the mortals, and his genetic code passed down through generation, incresing the ordinary humans' suspebtility to mutation. Inhuman settlement About 7,000 years ago, or even since at least 10,000 BC (12,000 years ago), the Inhumans settled on Attilan, founded by their leader King Myran, developing their civilization. About 2,500 years ago, the Sky-City of the Bird People, located above Attilan seceded from it. Modern Years Moved to Himalayas With humanity's technological advancement, the Inhumans began to worry their city may be found. After scouting reports by Triton, Black Bolt decided to move the city to a more remote location. With the assistance of Ikaris and the Eternals, Black Bolt located a spot in the Himalayas range where Attilan could rest undiscovered. Through the manipulations of Maximus, the mad brother of Black Bolt, the rest of the royal family was forced into exile. After living in exile for many years, Black Bolt and the Royal Family returned to the Great Refuge, and forced Maximus to relinquish the throne. In an insane attempt to strike back against humanity, Maximus activated a device called the Atmo-Gun. By reversing the Atmo-Gun's polarity, he generated a null barrier that completely surrounded the Great Refuge, cutting them off from the rest of the humanity forever. The Great Refuge (as it came to be known) came to the attention of world leaders after being discovered by the Fantastic Four. With the Inhumans growing ill from pollution caused by humanity, the city was moved again. This time to the Blue Area of the Moon. The royal family was once again put into exile years later, this time by the Genetics Council after the unlawful birth of Black Bolt and Medusa's son, Ahura. In a scheme involving Morgan le Fey and the Genetics Council, Attilan was shrunk down to bottle-size and transported back to Earth, where it expanded on the site of water-breathing Atlantis, recently raised to the surface.The Atlantis Rising crossover. Black Bolt once again began to fear human involvement in their lives, and orchestrated an elaborate ruse to make it appear as if Attilan was destroyed when in fact it was teleported back into isolation in the Himalayas. Attilan was later stolen by Ronan the Accuser as property of the Kree Empire, and the Inhumans chose to remain in space for a time absent the royal family. Eventually, however, it was re-established on the Blue Area of the Moon, with permission of Uatu the Watcher. Into Space & Above Hala Following Black Bolt's capture and an attack on Attilan by Skrulls, a machine developed by Maximus was utilized to send Attilan into space, powered by Black Bolt's words. Once in space, the Inhumans destroyed numerous fleeing Skrull ships before arriving at Hala. There, an assault was launched, leading to Black Bolt being declared ruler of the Kree. Attilan then settled on Hala, hovering above the Kree capitol city. When Black Bolt learned the secret history of the Inhumans and the Supreme Intelligence's attempted genocide of their people, he and the Inhumans abandoned the Kree. Attilan was moved over New York City, and was destroyed during Thanos' invasion on Earth in the search of his secret Inhuman-descendant son, when Black Bolt unleashed a powerful attack on the Mad Titan and destroyed his home in the process. New Attilan The ruins were re-purposed into New Attilan which sits above the Hudson River along the New York/New Jersey border near the Upper New York Bay. Alternate Realities Counter-Earth Franklin Richards created an pocket universe for the heroes to flee to after the Onslaught. When they returned, they left a Counter-Earth on the opposite side of the sun, complete with their own version of Attilan. After the Earth-616 heroes left Counter-Earth, Attilan was taken over by the Thunderbolts. Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) Attilan looks more like a beehive in the Ultimate Universe. Iron Doom (Earth-42777) Iron Man ruled the world, and was hell-bent on tracking down the Inhumans and exterminating them from the planet. Black Bolt, along with his Queen, Susan Storm, hid the city from him for a long time below the surface of the ocean, but eventually had to come out of hiding. 2010s Marvel Animated Universe (Earth-12041) At some point around 30 years prior, the Inhumans became infected with a Terrigen plague so they used Attilan to leave Earth and venture out into space to locate the Kree in hopes of a cure, being the ones who created them centuries past. That is until the Guardians of the Galaxy helped rid of the plague. A few years later, the Inhumans returned to Earth and placed the location of Attilan within the Himalayas, but remained hidden from the human race while place a reflected force filed around their hidden city. However after meeting the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., the force field was taken down as they decide to make contact with Humans again. Attilan later appeared floating above New York City, as part of Maximus plan to wage war, as a last resort he cause the city to descend thus crushing the city below, but was stopped by Black Bolt with help of Spider-Man when he used his voice to push Attilan away. Attilan was taken over by Ultron, when he planed on using the city to fly to over ones below while using the Seekers technology and Black Bolt to create a blast that will eliminate the humans on the ground. This plan was foiled by the Avengers and instead gave birth to new Inhumans within the city of New York. Some time later, Attilan became open to the public as a sign of piece between Humans and Inhumans, but the city was ultimately destroyed when Maximus angered Inferno causing him to burn away the whole city, leaving the Inhumans to find a new home. | PointsOfInterest = * Palace of the Royal Family ** Monument to Myran * Agon's Tower * Old Attilan Harbor * Attilan Power Plant * Attilan Parliament * Tower of Genesis * Sub-City of Alpha-Primitives * Tombs of the Captroids * Pit of the Dead * Attilan Technical Center ** Attilan Learning Center * Water Channels * Silent City * Arena of Judgment * Market Place * Terrigen Lab * Wisdom Bridge * Park * Tomb of Ryvain * Old City * Avenue of Kings ** Tomb of Randac * Residential Area * Avenue of Stability * Tower of Vision * Former Alpha Primitive Center, turned into Archives * Aeordrome / Spaceport * Avenue of Harmony * Romnar's Hold | Residents = Attilan was populated by the Inhumans, among them the Inhuman Royal Family, the Genetic Council and the Inhuman Royal Guard. It was also the home of the Alpha Primitives. For some time, the city was also inhabited by the Universal Inhumans, including Incentaurians, Wraith Inhumans, White Room Kymellians and Moord Badoon. Population Across the 1980's, Attilan was stated to be the home of 1,124, then 1,160 Inhumans, then finally 1,230. In the end of the 90's, Attilan was stated to be the home of around 4,000 Inhumans. When the Universal Inhumans joined the Earth-born brethren, and the Inhumans installed Attilan over New York City, Attilan was stated to host between 15,000 and 20,000 Inhumans. | Notes = Retcons and errors The Inhuman History * In , the Great Refuge was first referenced as appearing in the Andes Mountains. However, all subsequent references changed the location to the Himalayans, except for who located it in the Alps. * Attilan's entries on and state that Attilan was founded 7,000 years ago. The Inhumans' entry in put the creation of Attilan between 25,000 (creation of the Inhumans) and 18,000 BC (the Great Cataclysm). ** also mentioned that Atlantis had vanished three millennia before, but also showed a picture of Attilan at 10,000 BC (12,000 years ago), while Atlantis' entry in the same books mentions Inhumans' home Attilan surviving the cataclysm and the Inhumans' entry in mentions Atlantis being created 4,000 years after Attilan. * The story of how Attilan became known as the Great Refuge varies: It became known as such after... ** The city survived the Great Cataclysm who destroyed Atlantis (circa 18,000 BC), became legendary among humanity and was surrounded by a protective dome. ** Randac underwent Terrigenesis and demonstrated his powers to Kree Sentry #213, proclaiming Attilan the Great Refuge of the Inhumans. ** Black Bolt displaced the entire island complex to the Himalayas, into a more hidden and secure place. | Trivia = * The "Afterlife" as depicted in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is the home of the Inhumans on the Earth located in the mountains range of China and is isolated from society and led by Inhuman elders and Jiaying before its collapse during the war with S.H.I.E.L.D., It bears strong similarity to the "The Great refugee" version of Attilan which is also located in the mountains range of China. * Attilan has been relocated several times. | Links = * http://marveldirectory.com/miscellaneous/attilan.htm * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Attilan * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Attilan }} ru:Аттилан References Category:Thunderbolts Bases Category:Bases Category:Cities Category:Countries Category:Underwater Cities Category:Himalayas Category:Blue Area of the Moon Category:Attilan Category:Fictional Countries